This invention relates to delimbing apparatus for use in delimbing felled trees.
A number of different kinds of delimbing apparatus are known in the logging art. Some of these require the use of choker cables for the purpose of drawing the felled trees through the delimbing apparatus. Choker cables are inconvenient to use, requiring a good deal of time and labour for the attaching and detaching of the cables. Other machines are known which are capable of delimbing individual felled trees, using knives or rigidly mounted breaking elements to strip the branches from the trees.